19 Years Later
by Adam Gilbey
Summary: This is my version of the final chapter of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It's my first fanfic so be kind please


19 years later (My Version)

The sun was shining on this beautiful summer day. The birds were singing their songs in the trees, kids were playing a game of football in the field behind 4 Privet Drive.

"Come on Severus" A man near a barbecue called out to his first son, "The foods nearly done." A little boy, no older than twelve but quite tall for his age, came running up to his father. "Wheres Fred?" Severus asked. "He'll be here soon, his mum and dad are running a little bit late" Harry replied.

A car pulled outside of the house and out came three people, all dressed to impress. "Ron! You've done it again" said the woman, who had big bushy hair like a lion. "I don't know how these muggles drive these Hermione love, how am i supposed to park straight when they weigh a ton?" replied Ron, who was a tall fellow with long red hair tied in a ponytail. The three made their way to the front door and knocked. "Can i play Quidditch with Sevvy dad?" asked the young boy with the three, he looked the same age as Severus and had bright red hair.  
"You know we can't Fred, what if a muggle sees you?" Hermione told her son. Fred folded his arms in protest but his parents just gave him a disappointed look.

The barbecue man came to the door and smiled at Ron, "Hey Guys, glad you could make it" the man told his friends. "Well we couldn't resist a good old fashioned muggle barbecue Harry" Hermione replied. The four walked through the door of the house. "Do the Dursleys ever come back?" Ron asked Harry. "Dudley comes once a week, he's coming today you know" Harry said with glee in his voice. They made their way into the back garden and were greeted by a pretty red-headed girl. They all said hello and sat down at a table in the middle of the garden. Harry and Ron stood by the barbecue, watching the flames roar. "How's work at the Auror office mate?" Ron asked. "It's going pretty well, we just caught the last of the death eaters" replied Harry. "Really?" said Ron, shocked "I suppose a congratulatory drink is in order". Harry laughed while turning over the burgers on the barbecue. Ron pulled out a wand from his jacket "Accio fire whisky" he said with his wand pointed at the house. With that a bottle came flying out of an open window and into Rons hands. "Oh wait, you forgot the glasses" Harry exclaimed. Harry picked up his wand from a small stool by the barbecue and pointed it at the house. "Accio two shot glasses" said Harry as two shot glasses flew out of the same window as the whisky.

"Harry! Ron! What if someone sees?" The red-head shouted at the two men. "Relax Ginny, I put a protective charm around the garden so that people can't see us" Harry said with a smile. "Well you could have told your own wife" Ginny said with a hint of anger in her voice.

A plump man appeared out of the back door and walked over to Harry and Ron. "Hi Harry, hi Ron" he said to the two men. They greeted him. "Foods done" Harry told the group.

The group sat around the table as Harry placed a paper plate in front of everyone "Help yourselves" he told them as he placed a burger onto his own plate. There was an awkward silence as Ron, Hermione and Ginny didn't really know Dudley. They knew all of the torture he put Harry through when he was younger. "So" Harry said, "Hows work at Hogwarts Ron?" he asked, eagerly awaiting the answer. "Oh it's great Harry, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is amazing" Ron replied "And Neville and Luna say hi". Ron placed a burger on his plate. "Do the students like you guys then?" Ginny asked. "Yeah sis. Luna is a great Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Neville says he is loving the Herbology job." Ron replied.

After the food, the adults made their way into the living room while the kids played in the back garden. "Hows your parents Dudley" Harry asked, he didn't really care for them but he thought he would be polite anyway. "They're ok i guess, still overprotective with me. Even though I'm a grown man" Dudley laughed as he replied.

The kids came running into the living room with a look of terror on their faces. "Dad, Dad theres someone in the garden!" they shouted at their father. Harry got up and ran out the back to see a hooded figure under a tree. "Can i help you?" Harry said with one hand in his wand pocket. The hooded figure said nothing and stayed perfectly still. The clouds were darkening now, it was getting dark and windy. The hooded person slowly turned around. A look of confusion filled Harrys face. The Hooded persons face was hidden in shadow. "Answer me, who are you!" Harry was shouting now. The hooded man approached Harry and pulled down his hood. "Harry Potter" said the hooded person, it was definitely a man considering his deep voice. "Harry James Potter" he was drawing closer now. "Harry James Potter!" the man pulled down his hood to reveal a silver mask. "Death Eater? Your a Death Eater?" Harry looked confused "We caught them all, who are you?" Harry was growing impatient. At this point he had pulled his wand slowly out of his pocket and raised it to the man. "Answer me! Ginny get the kids inside" Ginny did as her husband asked. Now it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione and the man in the garden. Rain started to fall as Harry once again addressed the man "Who are you!"

The man drew closer and pulled off his mask. A snake-like face was revealed, slits for eyes. "Hello Harry" the man said with a smug grin. "Voldemort!" Harry said.

"EXPELLIAMUS!" 


End file.
